


The Letter

by Trekkie1999



Category: DC Universe, SuperHeros - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mystery, OC, Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkie1999/pseuds/Trekkie1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Ross has spent her whole life dreaming of being an investigative reporter, but when the opportunity actually presents itself, will she take it?</p><p>Be sure to watch this story unfold at halcyonposts.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

Something strange happened today. I was waiting at the bus stop, when someone bumped into me and spilled my coffee. I bent down to grab the cup, and I saw a paper stuck under the bench, and I grabbed it. I was gonna throw it away, but…..

There was writing scrawled in the margins. The handwriting was frantic, terror in every dotted i and crossed t. I don’t really know what to do. I’ve dreamed about something like this for so long, but now that it’s here-

Well, it’s a whole new ball game. Assuming this whole thing is real, of course. Assuming this isn’t some crazy elaborate prank, some scrawled story from a delusional writer. I don’t know, it just seems so real, so horrifically real. 

What do I even do? Do I tell the police? Call in a swat team? I guess that’s why I’m posting it here. I’m lost. I don’t know if you, or anyone really, can help, but if you can, please do. 

I’m going to rewrite the letter as best as I can. I think I’ve figured out what she’s saying, but there are a couple of parts where the words are smudged and I can’t quite make them out. This letter’s been through hell and back, but here it is:

 

I don’t have much time, they could find me at any minute, so I want to write down all that I know in the hopes that this letter makes it out.I don’t know if this will reach anyone, but I gotta tell someone in case I die don’t make it out alive. 

It all happened in the past few hours, but it feels like eons. I was sleeping at home, warm and ignorant to the hell I was about to face. I don’t remember much, but I remember two large men grabbing me and a sweet smelling cloth being put on my face. After that, it’s all black until I awoke in a car. I had to pretend I was asleep, and the only way I could keep myself from panicking and screaming my lungs out was to focus on the conversation and memorize any information I could. I gathered that the two men have been hired to do… whatever it is they are going to do to me. The person they work for seems terrifying. They won’t mention his name, but their voices quivered whenever they spoke of him. 

We drove for a long time on a well paved road, but we eventually turned off onto an older, significantly more worn road. I remember one of the bumps sent me flying, and I let out a small yelp. The men started to yell, and one of them clocked me on the head, hard. 

I just came to, and I have no idea where I am. There’s very little light, and it’s cold. The floors seem to be made of concrete, and I can’t move far enough to find a door. They’ve chained me to something.

Look, I know this isn’t going to turn out well for me in the end. I just- I just want to know that there is someone out there who gives a shit. If you can, tell my dad I’m sorry for everything: mom, the boys, everything. If I don’t make it back, [Blurred] me. Please, just remember me.

Shit, they’re coming. Find me, please. If I survive, I’ll write more. Maybe someone will read this. 

\- Jane E

The writing stops after the “E”, trailing off in a scribble, like she had been dragged away. 

God this just gets harder to read every time I look over it. I need to do SOMETHING. I need to help her. 

Jane, if you can read this, I am coming. I don’t know how or when, but I will find you. I promise. No matter what, I am going to bring you home. 

I promise.

Signing off,

Cat Ross


End file.
